This invention relates to a collapsible boat in which a skin or shell of waterproof material covers a collapsible internal framework of rigid members.
Collapsing or foldable boats such as kayaks or canoes are well known and have been commercially available for many years. The following patents, for example, disclose water craft that are designed to be collapsed from a watergoing form into a relatively compact form for storage and/or transportation: U.S. Pat. No. 389,817 to King; U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,311 to Kaechele; U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,495 to Humphreys; U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,841 to Bronner; U.S. Pat. No 3,869,743 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No, 4,004,307 to Hermann; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,865 to Trautwein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,170 to Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,216 to Masters; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,579 to Masters; U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,899 to Fleckles; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,731 to Abernethy et al.
In one aspect, the invention provides a collapsible boat comprising forward and aft hull sections, each of which comprising a plurality of longitudinal frame members and transverse cross members. The frame members are joined into longitudinal alignment by sliding a male end of a frame member into a complimentary female end of an adjacent frame member. The frame members are also interconnected to the cross members at a plurality of connector portions to create the forward and aft hull sections. Interlocking mechanisms are used to join together the forward and aft hull sections to define a hull framework having elongate frame members that extend longitudinally between a bow and stern and that are spaced and braced by transversely extending cross members. A variable tensioning mechanism permits variation of the elevation of the bow and stern of the framework by adjusting the overall length of the elongate frame members. In some embodiments, the present invention accordingly provides a vessel that may be adapted to handle different water conditions by allowing the user to vary the rocker while in the boat, without having to paddle to shore to make the adjustments. The framework is insertable into a flexible water impermeable skin to create a boat with adjustable handling characteristics suitable for use in a wide variety of water conditions and environments. The water impermeable skin is provided with one or more water resistant hatches for loading and unloading of the collapsible boat, and a central cockpit opening having a removable coaming and a resealable deck slit to provide for an enlarged opening through which the forward and aft hull sections may be inserted in assembling the framework.